Mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones are now ubiquitous. In addition, most mobile phones include cameras and video capturing capabilities, which allow users the ability to record videos, including high definition videos. In addition, the portable and easy-to-use nature of the video capturing features on the mobile phones allow users to quickly and spontaneously capture videos when an unexpected opportunity presents itself. Yet, using mobile phones to capture videos in this manner, especially in the case of impromptu video capturing by unsophisticated or otherwise amateur users, commonly leads to poor or relatively low quality videos. For example, the video may include distorted, blurred, or jittery scenes resulting from the mobile phone moving or otherwise being unsteady during the video capture process. In addition, or alternatively, the video may include poor contrast or shadows or grainy areas resulting from poor lighting conditions. The video may also include occluded or otherwise blocked scenes, for example, as a result of the presence of an unexpected object between the mobile phone and the scene being captured. In a more general sense, videos captured by mobile phones are commonly of poor quality and may include black frames (fully or partially occluded) and bad frames (some amount of blurring, distortion, or other perceivable lack of clarity).
Digital image editing applications are available that provide sophisticated editing capabilities. For example, after capturing a video, a user can use many of these applications to, for instance, improve contrast and color quality within a given image. In addition, some such applications can be used to remove unwanted features and objects from the captured images. However, many of these editing applications require not only knowledge that the various editing special effects tools exist but also skill and expertise on the part of the user to properly use such tools. To this end, successful image editing can be very challenging for many users.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof. In the drawings, similar symbols typically identify similar components, unless context dictates otherwise. The illustrative embodiments described in the detailed description, drawings, and claims are not meant to be limiting. Other embodiments may be used, and other changes may be made, without departing from the spirit or scope of the subject matter presented herein. The aspects of the present disclosure, as generally described herein, and illustrated in the Figures, can be arranged, substituted, combined, separated, and designed in a wide variety of different configurations, all of which are explicitly contemplated herein.